


For Anon

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anonymous: Sid/ Claude , one of their kids wants to figure skater rather than play hockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Anon

**Author's Note:**

> 'm bored and i'm openin' up prompts. you could leave a comment here if you want, or message me on tumblr at fuckyoucanada.

“He’s not going to be upset, Liam,” Claude soothes, petting his distraught son’s head.

“All dad does is hockey! All he talks about; all he thinks about!”

“He thinks about you, Claire, and myself too,” Claude assures him. 

“Yeah, but hockey,” Liam whines, collapsing.

“Your dad cares about hockey,” Claude concedes, “but he cares about us more. There might’ve been a time where all he focused on was hockey, but once you came along, all he thinks about nowadays is what will make you and Claire happy.”

“You really think he won’t freak out about me not wanting to play hockey anymore?”

“He already knew you liked figure skating, Liam. Having you be involved with something you’re passionate about will make him perfectly happy.”

“Llisten to your father,” Sidney says from behind them, causing both of them to jump slightly.

Claude turns and can’t stop himself from smiling at the sight of Sidney with Claire perched on his hip.

“Hockey practice was fun?” Claude asks.

“I ran over Cynthia!” Claire shouts happily.

“She spends more time running after the players than in the net,” Sidney says with a laugh.

“That’s my girl,” Claude replies. He glances down at his son and seeing his nervous expression, Claude turns to his husband and says, “Liam wants to quit hockey and focus soley on his figure skating.”

“That’s exciting,” Sidney replies, letting a squirming Claire down. Claire runs to Claude, giving him a hug before collapsing on her older brother. The two squirm around on the floor in front of Claude, both of their conversations forgotten.

Claude let’s them go at it, they’re laughing and not crying or screaming, so he walks over to Sidney without any worry. He smiled softly at him and happily kisses him when the smile is returned.

“You are okay with it, right?” Claude asks once they pull apart, keeping his voice low.

“Of course,” Sidney says, leaning his head against Claude’s shoulder. “Did you see how excited he was during his last lesson? I’m not gonna keep him from that kind of happiness.”

“You’re a good father,” Claude says.

“I know,” Sidney replies, escaping from Claude’s teasing slap. He makes his way over to their children, and with a teasing bellow, he’s joined their kids in their squirming pile, tickling whoever he gets his hands on.

Claude joins them with no regrets.


End file.
